


Royalty

by Burgie



Series: My Dark Princess AU [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica takes Louisa for a trip to the mainland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty

It was always exciting whenever Jess took Louisa to the mainland. And not just because it was better than sitting around the base. The Silverglade town hall was a strange place to be, though. Jess had locked the front doors behind her, and drawn all the curtains. Now, she walked up to the table at the head of the room and sat down in the biggest chair after pulling it back from the table.

“Come here,” said Jess, smiling at her. Louisa recognised that smile, and her heart fluttered.

“What would you have me do, Dark Princess?” asked Louisa. As she got closer, she could see that Jessica’s eyes were dark.

“I’m in the mood to be eaten out. I hope you’re hungry,” said Jess, laughing at the way it made Louisa lick her lips.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “It’s an honour.” Jess giggled at her devotion.

“Good,” said Jess. “Now, use your powers to take my pants off.”

Louisa concentrated for a moment, visualising her magic reaching out and taking off Jessica’s pants, and then they disappeared before her eyes.

“And the panties?” asked Louisa.

“Pull them down with your teeth,” said Jess. “Think of it as a taste of what’s to come.”

Louisa took her glasses off the normal way and set them on the table, then she knelt down in front of Jess and took hold of the top of her panties with her teeth. This close, she could feel Jessica’s slight trembling and hear the little breath that she took in when Louisa started to pull down her panties. 

“If you want me to move, you’ll have to pick me up yourself,” said Jess. “I know you can do it.”

“Yes, my Dark Princess,” said Louisa, and now she could see the effect that had. It was always nice to see.

Depsite her strength, Jess could be quite light when she wanted to be. Louisa only had to use a little effort to pick her up, and she didn’t even need to grip that hard. But she did anyway, just to hear Jess moan as her fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass.

After that, the panties came down easily with only Louisa’s teeth tugging them down. They got a little caught on Jessica’s boots, but before too long they were on the floor. Then, Louisa licked her lips as she looked up at her Dark Princess. Jess was looking down at her, her eyes dark with lust but bright with excitement. Her pussy was wet and glistening, looking absolutely delicious. So Louisa dove right in.

Louisa didn’t even lick around the outside at first, just wanting to get straight to it. Jess moaned and spread her legs, then moaned again as Louisa’s eager tongue probed in to flick at her walls. She arched her back and Louisa’s tongue went in deeper.

“How do I taste?” asked Jess, then regretted asking as Louisa’s tongue left her. But she replaced it with her finger, sliding it in and out while she thought about her answer.

“Delicious,” said Louisa. “You could stand to eat a little more sweet things, but I like the tanginess, my Dark Princess.” Just as she’d thought and hoped, Jess clenched around her finger when she said that. She also got a great deal wetter. “You really do like it when I say that, don’t you?”

“You have no idea,” said Jess. Her heart was racing even more now, and her skin was beginning to tingle. Louisa’s finger slid out of her with a slick sound and began rubbing her clit.

“I could make you come just by saying it, I think,” said Louisa. “My Dark Princess.” Jess moaned even louder.

“I requested to be eaten out,” said Jess. “We can do this another time, though.”

“As a reward?” asked Louisa.

“Yes, but not for this,” said Jess. “I have something else in mind for you.”

“Ooh, exciting,” said Louisa. She sucked on her finger, then returned her tongue to where it had been before. Jessica’s moans got louder as Louisa’s tongue thrust in and out, and she started to move her hips.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” said Jess.

“I’m glad you approve, my Dark Princess,” said Louisa. Jess moaned loudly, and her fingers dug into the arms of the chair as her back arched. Louisa smiled against her skin before lapping up the juices from her orgasm.

“Okay now give me a moment,” said Jess, panting. “That was good. Very good. And you deserve a reward.” She got up on legs that were slightly shaky, but her strength returned to her as she walked Louisa backwards to the table.

When Louisa landed on the table, her clothes were gone. The wood was cold against her skin, but that wasn’t the reason for why her nipples were already so hard. Or why her back arched away from the table. That was all due to what Jess was doing to her with her tongue.

Jessica’s tongue circled her nipples, drawing moans out of her.

“Has anyone ever told you how delicious your skin is?” asked Jess, dipping her tongue into Louisa’s belly button.

“N-no. I’ve only been with you, my Dark Princess,” said Louisa. Jess grinned, then moved her tongue down lower.

“What can I say? I don’t want to share my delicious little consort,” said Jess.

“You’re the one who makes me delicious,” said Louisa.

“Mm-hm. And I keep you thin as well,” said Jess. “Now, let’s see if all those sweets have paid off.” Finally, she dragged her tongue up Louisa’s pussy, making her moan. “Hmm, I might need a few more licks to make sure.” Louisa’s moans only got louder as Jess continued to lick into her, moving her tongue around and in and out.

A thudding noise caught Jessica’s attention, and she withdrew her tongue but took up Louisa’s idea of fingering her. She laughed as she saw Louisa rubbing her sore head.

“Forgot that we were on a table,” said Louisa, wincing. “But keep doing that.”

“Which part?” asked Jess. “The part where I do this?” She hooked her finger, bringing out another moan. “Or this?” She thrust her finger in and out. “Or this?” She moved the finger around, grinning at Louisa’s blushing face.

“The flicking thing,” said Louisa.

“Oh, you mean like this?” asked Jess, and returned her tongue to Louisa’s pussy. She flicked her tongue, then began probing around for the right spot. She’d found it just before with her finger. She heard another thud and a grunt, and returned her tongue to there. Louisa moaned quite loudly, and Jess tasted more of the sweetness that she’d cultivated so carefully over the past weeks.

“You’re really good,” said Louisa. “I loved it, my Dark Princess.”

Jessica smiled and pulled Louisa up into a sitting position. She felt a warmth in her chest that had everything to do with what Louisa had called her.

“I love it when you call me that,” said Jess, wrapping her arms around Louisa.

“Really? I thought it just turned you on,” said Louisa.

“It does. But when you first called me that, I didn’t just go back to my room to masturbate. Though I did that too,” said Jess.

“What else did you do?” asked Louisa. “Can I have my clothes back? It’s kinda cold in here.”

Jessica returned Louisa’s clothes to her and retrieved her own pants and panties before answering. “I had to go somewhere private so I wouldn’t break my act by grinning and hugging a pillow.”

“Really?” asked Louisa. She smiled. “I did that to you?”

“Yes,” said Jess. “Oh, it’s been so long since I was called that. To my father and sisters, I’m just a General or Dark Rider. Sometimes if I’m good my father calls me Dark Princess, but very rarely.”

“Why wouldn’t they recognise the fact that you’re royalty?” asked Louisa.

“Various reasons,” said Jess. She kissed Louisa, then rested her forehead on Louisa’s.

“I do taste delicious,” said Louisa. She knew when to change the subject. “Thank you for improving me, my Dark Princess.” Jess smiled and kissed her again, then a few more times. To this one girl, she was royalty. And she loved her for it.


End file.
